EXTINC
by tragic-kira
Summary: It was the most impossible thing in Yususke's demon life,when one morning Koenma and Enma himself came to ask him and other demons in makai for help. "I need all your help.. not just for me.. but for humanity.. to save them from extinction" Enma says with tears running down his own face, In the video, humans eating their own kind in a gruesome way.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: Contaminated**

A/N: what ever i write in this is a pure fiction and not intended to hurt anyones feelings or another, if ever i am, i am sorry but i needed this for my story set up.

disclaimer: i dont own anything more than my o.c's... on with the story.

It was humanity's worst experience, when, one day a war declared, joined by many countries.

It all started in just one island that the Philippines and China; each trying to own the isolated small island that stand on each one's border. Then one illegal fishers enter the other, spotted by the other one, a fight and an accidental death of a chinese national. China, always the over protective one for its own, enrage and angry, blae the other for the death.

Came America's help to protect the small country of philippines,China saw it all in a bad way, talk about America's unnecessary entrance to the already worst problem.

And one day, Three missiles that no one knows where came from , (probably from a terrorist to further and add fuel to the already enrage Americans, hit and destroy America's biggest and tallest towerand three in New York, ofcourse, these put rage to the countryis leader, and blinded by hate and anger, declared war against China for it has the China's China will not go down without a fight, accepted the declaration and fight tooth and nail to a big country, other countries saw America's act as childish and unnecessary act, decided to side with China, other sided with America who's pissed at China's acts lately and who believed that it was them who deployed the missiles, though China said they didn't do a thing. All in all, it was a world war.

And in the middle of everything, Japan who was well known for its sadism and love of war decided to stay quiet ,decided not to join the war. They explained that they simply dont want to risk their peoples lives and peaceful living for some unnecessary fight that started as a childish acts, so they were left behind, and maybe because they wereaccepting other nationality who's trying to findpeaceful place to stay while the war was going on around the world. After months of nonstop fight, the very reason for war was forgotten, changed by each country simply wanted to stay dominant, rudeness and greed in their frozen hearts,wanted to be looked up by the other, never caring for the destruction each made just to see other fell on their knees, other conceded,poverty and hunger was whats left on their onceso bvig country, but the more bigger countries still decided to fight, alliance forgotten, betrayal to each one,everyone turns out as an enemy, a horrid sight to behold, agruesome things to think through.

And one very big mistake done by one of the country;deploy a weapon that means to destroy a big continent gone wrong, turned out the weapon was still unfinished experiment, effects unknown.

The big missile soar through the air , it was meant to fall and destroy the big continent of U.S.A but xploded too early in the air before it fell, but the thing tht everyonr alive to see the failure was,it only release a gray-green smoke that scattered and washed away from the air above and brought down to the resident below and to the other people decided to come out of their hiding spot to rejoice for the failure, never knowing the danger that will come next, oblivious to its content, other few thats wise enough decided to stay inside and put a maskto prevent the smoke from reaching them.

One month after the failure, the war stop, each country conceded, every leader of each country wearing a horror stricken face, fear readable to each ones eyes, for the sight before them, the one playing on their television,was the news no one exoected to see in their whole life. Every country try to stop the nightmare, but since all of them already wasted all their country's money and fortune, they can't do more than watch the horror unfold, and the contamination spread to the world, and while every resident of each country flying here and there, the contamination spread more.

And the once welcoming country of japan closed its door for other people trying to find safe place,but not without other contaminated reaching them. Its started as a simple flu, then a cough with blood, eyes becoming bloodshot,internal bleeding, skin drying, then peeling, and rotting, worms coming out of its moth, rotten smell of breath, sane minds becomes blurry, turning to insanity, then craving, craving for flesh,hunger unsated. A living dead.

**AMERICA: one moth after the failure**

"You can see on my back that everyone is running,pannicking and fearing, for their life is in great danger, the effect of hunger from war war is finally showing, i think they are trying to eat each other, i rpeat, this is the cause of hung-" An static, then the television show its previous program again,a bloody girl bump into the reporter, then a shout, the cameraman manage to shove the girl away from th reporter, then the police take her to a mobile car, and in their backgroud, a building on fire, a theft, a fight and some biting each other.

"Oh my god! i was bitten-"

Joe turn the television off, disgust on his masked face.

"Hey chi when am i alloed to remove this mask?" Joe ask to his busy companion.

"When i deemed it safe to breath the air again, and my names chiryo!" The other one answered, hating the name, Joe chuckle,

"Fine, fine... what do you think happened there?"

"Contamination!"

"Huh? and where are we going? why are we packing?"

"To the safest place... japan." Joe look intently in his companion, then nod.

**JAPAN: two weeks after the failure**

Shiori Hatanaka was done checking her last patient and ready to leave the hospital where she work when another patient was brought in, saliva dripping from the fat foreign girls mouh, due to the war, she was used to seeing foreigners to their country now, seekng safety, but she was hoping the war ends now. She come closer to the patient to help her coworkers for the patient was giving them a hard time, her eyes is red, bloodshot with a hint of crazyness in them, small worms started to come out of her mouth, nails black, and skin peeling and rotting, _this is new.._she thought.

The girl manage to push the other nurse and run toi her, she was frozen in place and too stunned to move, and before she knew it, the girl was biting in her arms, she felt the pain and her hot saliva dripping from her mouth to her surely wounded arm, after the other doctor and nurse manage to take and tie the struggling girl to a chair, Reika her co-worker tend to her wound.

"I wonder what happened to her to be like that?" She asked,Shiori looked at the patient then said,

"Maybe drove to insanity due to war,fear,hunger and being away from family." She answered.

"Does it hurt?" She nods, Shuichi dont need to see this wound, she thought so she wrapped the wound carefully and hide it, then said goodbye to her co-workers' ready to head home.

A/N : well? what do you guys think? pls r and r for me to know what i needed to improve. pls be nice because its my firs fanfic... hehehe.. i have this on wattpad too with same title. maybe tomorow i'll upload the next chapter, i have this upto chapter six now, im gonna write it then upload.. thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: Spreading

A/n: Idont own anything except my oc's, I repeat,I didn't mean to offend anyone in this story, everything in here is just a pure fition… and sorry for the late update, my comp broke, "clumsy bro's" now here's the new chapter. On with the story.

**JAPAN: Hatanaka Residence**

**1 Month 2 Weeks after the failure**

**5:50pm**

Shuiichi Hataanaka is busy doing his school assignments. Back then when his father was still single, he didn't need to put his self in too much stress for these school things, but after his father met Shiori and marry her, he started to struggle so hard in his study, not just because his father said so, but because of his older step brother also named shuichi.

The guy's just pure damn smart, perfect and re and really intelligent, and his friends from his old town that still visiting him started to tease him, that when compared to the other shuichi, he is no match and damn too far to reach what the other manage to achieve, with less? Effort, at first that pissed him off, irritated him and try every day to ignore his soft spoken step brother. But the guy is soo stupidly polite and well mannered, what can he say to that? He also made it sure that he brought something for him, in simple word? Spoiled, yes he was spoiled to his older brother, bringing him food, a new shirt, whatever's in, new release game, bringing him to resto's or somewhere fun they think of going, teaching him self-defence, getting him a date anytime his redheaded, attractive brother felt like a cupid, and giving him money so he won't be humiliated in front of a girl, letting him and his friends use the house when their parents was out, cleaning after them, helping him on his assignments, comforting him every time he has a nightmare about his dead mother, and sometimes doing his assignment when he really is tired, but not without explaining to him everything, wouldn't you just love that? And so he loved his brother, idolized him, and try to copy him in different way, making sure his not too far behind in his intelligence, and oh yeah, his father.

Back then always angry at him or his irresponsibility, now was so proud of him, and saying every time that the older shuich is a good influence to him, what can he say? Nothing because that's true, the subject that he's struggling to understand before, was now a piece of cake to him, and his exams was getting higher every time, last month he's on schools number 10 in campus score, now he's on three, and his classmates and teachers notice his changes, all his teachers were proud of him, and telling him that the famous Minamino is a good influence to him, though he's on other school.

Other students were proud of him, but others are jealous, one time they manage to corner him outside of school, bent on destroying his getting better school life and beat him, then the other shuich came, that was the only time he saw his normally kind, polite, loving, sweet brother get angry, but he thought his brother is too weak and fragile for his big, many, schoolmates who wants to hurt him, and he's not going to sit around and watch them hurt his gentle, loving brother and probably change him to worst, he remembered his mind gone wild, thought of many torture they can do to his beloved weak brother, or possible rape. His brother has feminine features and slim slender body, not fit for a fight. Back then he always imagine his brother fit to place in a glass box whenever they're together, yes, that's how weak he thought the older shuichi are, he's not attracted to his brother, not he's not, he just love his brother too much and thought of him as the one needed protection from him. Whenever they walk back home, he's keep on noticing some male eyeing his brother, and him being the more bigger and masculine one, he take it to himself to protect his brother and never, ever going to let him get hurt or be hurt by other people, so he asked his friends a favour to keep an eye on him when they're not together, and he told that to his stepmom and dad, and they're proud of him.

And that's when his outlook on his brother as a weak, fragile, breakable brother really break and changed to very cool, very strong, very good in fighting, feminine step brother.

He's so scared that time because they were threatening his brother to hurt and break him and do things to him unimaginable, he got angry, when they charge he pushed his brother away and accept all the hits, he even shouted to him to go run and leave him and save himself, because there is no way he's going to let them do those things to him, but he didn't go, didn't run as he ordered, in fact he charged the bully, hurt them, beat them and gave them lesson they will never forget, re remembered his eyes full of hatred, pain, regret? And determination, and since that day, he thought, his weak, feminine, fragile is just an façade, a mask hiding the strong, vicious, almost demon fighter inside.

He was cut off from his musings when he heared a glass break downstairs, maybe is stepmom, she was sick for days now, but she keeps on telling them she's okay, his dad filed a days leave in his work to take care of his sick mom, and shuichi's in school, well… he'll be home in a few minutes, another crash, then two more, he got worried, maybe his father was out to buy medicine, he stand up and go out if his room, he saw a note in his door from his dad, telling him that he's out to buy medicine and to take care of mom, he knew they should have brought her to the hospital, but his mom don't want to, telling them that she's okay and just tired. He find her on the kitchen, rummaging in the corner, broken glasses scattered on the floor. "Mom?" he called, then his mom faced him suddenl in unnatural way, that was the worst nightmare he ever saw, he can't believe what he's seeing, her face was peeling with worms coming out of it, bloodshot eyes looking at him with craziness and hunger like a hungry animals, saliva dripping in from her mouth,

_Shit... If onnisan see this he's gonna be heartbroken!_

"I knew we should have brought you to the hospital." He told his mom, nut she only growl, in a pose that's ready to attack, he suddenly felt afraid and put a step back, eyes wide, this is not his mom, what happened to her? Then he heard a shout at the neighbour, asking for help, _what's happening? _He thought maybe the war broke out again and this time it's japan they're after,

Another step back,

His mom gave another monster like growl, baring her teeth, ready to pounce; the door was closed and locked from the inside, he glanced at the window, a big mistake because that's when his mother attack him, and try to bite him, he manage to hold her on the shoulder and neck, skin peeling and removing from his touch, more worms coming out of it, his instinct told him not to let her saliva go to his mouth, eyes or any opening that can enter his body, he's glad he's wearing a sweater, "Mom its me… cut it out… mo- please mom stop!" He cried, but Shiori seemed to never hear him nor recognize him, he manage to shove her, she drooped on the floor, more rotten skin fell off her face and bare foot, he step back again and stepped on the fallen lamp and fell sitting on the floor, Shiori attacked again, "Mom nooo! Please it's me your son! Nooo!" He shouted, he knows that this will be his end, his feet hurt and he can't stand, he was ready to face his coming death but the door suddenly opened , his older brother came rushing from the door towards his mother, and shove her away, he can't remember or he just didn't saw what happened, the next thing he knows is that his mom was tied to a chair, his brother on the floor, crying and howling, embracing his moms legs, he stared intently at the woman on the chair and, then he finally understand now, everything, what was happening, what his mom now was, "A zombie." Horror gripped his hearth, nightmare he didn't know possible, tears running down his cheek, then a sob, he embrace his brother and try to take him away from their now living dead mom, but Shuichi didn't budge, "No, no, I will stay here, mother needs me, I'm gonna find a cure, no shu-kun please!" His brother pleaded to him, though he didn't want to take him away, they must, the shouting outside was getting louder every minute and if they stay here they'll be trapped, "Shuichi, please come on brother… please we can't stay here… she's… turned, we can't do anything to her… father was out, we need to… find him."

Uhm… I decided to cut it here,, please rea and review, next chapter will be release soon..


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuwabara residents**

**1 month 2 weeks after the failure**

**3:00pm**

"What do you think baby bro?"

Shizuru asked, confusion written in here face, cigarettes burning halfway in her fingers.

Kazuma heaved a long sigh,

"I think we need master Genkai's help, ya think this is another demon's doing? But why didn't Koenma inform us?" Kuwabara answered while watching middle aged man from the rooftop of their apartment, Its swaying on the street, He can't see the man clearly from the top but he can sense him,

"Let's go to Genkai's temple, i think she can tell us what's going on... are you able to sense him too?" Shizuru ask, Kazuma nodded and lean more on the railings,

"Yes... he's... empty, his soul is there... but his life force... it's gone, you think someone is stealing their life force?" Kazuma ask, Shizuru shakes her head, deep in thought.

"Maybe genkai can really help." After the bleeding man was out of sight, the Kuwabaras' walked to the train station, but after arriving there, they find out the train station was blocked with police line, they hear that a gang fight happened there, others a jealous guy attacked the boy friend of his crush, but the more disturbing one was when the old lady, crying and shaking said that the boy eat its companions insides.

They decided to take a cab since walking is out of options, aside from its too far away; they can't afford to waste much more precious time.

When they arrived at the temple half an hour later, they saw genkai waiting for them, both her hands were at the back, face set on a grim expression, she invited them inside and offer them tea but they both refused

"Spit it out, i know you didn't come here over nothing." Their old master demanded, Kuwabara think for a while before he answer her questions,

"What do you think is happening master Genkai? we've been sensing too many humans without life force for a week now, we ignored it at first and thought it's because they're dying or something... but... suddenly the numbers grows up... it's like..." Kuwabara can't explain more so Shizuri decided to continue

"A demon invasion, that's what we thought... i mean their soul was still there but their life wasn't... just after the world war, do you think someone's taking advantage of things? And why haven't spirit world controlling it?"

"Yeah grandma, Shizuru's right, why haven't Yusuke and the others being called yet?"

Genkai was quiet for some time, deep in thought, then sighed,

"I don't know, I've been thinking about that too... for a while now, i sense that too when i go down to buy some stock here... i don't know if this is another invasion, i tried to contact spirit world but i don't have communication mirror." Genkai explained, still in thought, Kuwabara was confused, and afraid, of the things happening, the Humans with soul but don't have a life force, the Humans eating Humans... ALIVE, Spirit world being quiet about the goings on in Human world, he heaved a long sigh

"They're going up in number too fast, it's like something was fueling it... Kurama!" When kuwabara suddenly shouted, Genkai and Shizuru almost jump at their feet, if it is a normal time, Kuwabara surely will receive another bash in the head, but it isn't a normal time,

"What about kurama?" His sister asked.

"He has it, communicator i mean, i remember koenma giving him one for emergency!" He informed them, excited at the thought, Genkai turned on the television, and exactly, the news was playing.

The place was at keiko's street, the news caster was in panic, it was obvious they're inside the car, afraid to be attacked, and around them, people were running, shouting, one girl, probably a teen age was captured by a burly bleeding man, he bit her on the neck, blood spraying from it, and many more came over her and bit her on every part of her body, the reporter forgot her job, eyes wide, the look of horror was written on her face and others that was inside the car, Kuwabara was trying hard not to puke then and there, and Shizuru suddenly stand up, looked at him, then

"Keiko's in danger, we need to go to her place!" He's suddenly pulled back from his shock when he heard Keiko's name, they bolted out the door without saying goodbye, and then they notice Genkai running behind them.

"I need to help too, these things were serious, we can go to the fox after, and he might know what to do!" She said in a worried tone, both of them just nodded, because whatever these things happening, this time... it will surely end the world.

"I really hope we're not too late."

On their way back, they encountered a heavy traffic, and they aren't even half way, and when they finally made it half way, all the cars can't move even an inch, and the time was five pm and if they don't start to run, they surely wouldn't made it to keiko's in time.

They decided to come out of the cab and run the rest of the way to keiko's house, that will surely take an hour and more but they don't have a choice, the cab was stuck and the train station was out of the options too.

On the way there, they can't keep on ignoring the things around them, the horror that's getting more and more as the time fly

"Master Genkai, this isn't like these when we left to go to your place." Genkai looked around but then stopped to give a hard kick to a rotting burly man that suddenly came out of an alley to attack them.

"This isn't good, they are adding more and more on numbers and killing everyone." Shizuru said, watching Genkai, disgusted at the gory mess that's once a head, worms scattered on the ground and many more from its headless neck, rotting smell assaulted them that finally make Kuwabara puke on the ground below them, Shizuru wincing at the sight. That's when they notice, or more like felt it, the soul of the man leave its body and fly higher to go to its next destination.

All three pair of eyes widen when they saw a less than twenty humans running to them, crazy and hunger filled their eyes, one of them, Kuwabara recognize as one of his Schoolmate, their schools' top three, shit, he swore, that guy was nice, who barely made it to their school, his father was working as a messenger and a mother who was bedridden, he's studying hard so someday he can work at a good company and get his father out of their pitying situation.

His heart break at the thought, that is one in a million dreams that's ruined by this hell, this nightmare, and there's many more waiting to be destroyed.

"There's keiko's ramen house- oh my god we need to hurry!" Shouted Shizuru that pulled him out of his thinking, and there, at keiko's place was so many cannibal? He didn't know.

"Let's enter at the back door, she's still alive, i can hear her voice!"

Shizuru said, when they look back, Genkai was busy fight off the ones that's chasing them earlier.

They make their way on the left side of the restaurant, that being nearer to the back door, they can hear her voice getting louder, Kuwabara kick down the door and release his weapon "Spirit Sword!" he shouted, and Shizuru on the back found a steel tube and help his brother take down the attackers inside,

"Oh shit!" Kuwabara cursed.

"wha- oh no... This couldn't be!"

Keiko and his father ran on their side, and then pull them on their arms to run.

"Let's go! We need to get away from here!" Keiko told them, they met Genkai on their way out and run fast when they saw ten more chasing them.

"Let's go get kurama... we need a ride!" Soon as Genkai said that, a car stopped in front of them.

"I recognize that car... hey! amanuma" Kuwabara greeted the one on the passenger of the pick-up car, the driver rolled his eyes,

"This is not the right time for greetings, unless you want to greet them?" The driver, now they recognize as Sniper or Hagiri, motion on the back of them, the ten cannibal or whatever they are that was chasing them doubled in number, all of them loaded on the back of the car faster than they can remember,

"Where to go now? Hagiri asked

"At the fox's den" Genkai answered.

"Shit! Who can drive?" Shizuru volunteered when she notice the swarm of flesh eater blocking their way, they exchange place quick and Hagiri stand, seconds later, they felt his territory flare, and a ten wheeler truck make its way faster and crushed all the flesh eater that's blocking the street to make way for them.

"Go, now!" Hagiri told to Shizuru with urgency, and at their back their chasers tripled in numbers.

When they reach the fox's street, they are almost relieve at the quietness, almost. Every door was closed and everything was peaceful, but the street was a sea of blood, and when they go further they can see the dead bodies, stomach open, their insides was coming out, neck and face has a hole in them, and the whole street and the neighborhood was a ghost town, they stopped at the fox's house, looking at it, the door and walls painted in blood, and something was moving inside, or someone, slowly, cautiously stepping from the house.

"Tell me that wasn't kurama...tell me he isn't become one of them." All of them were quiet, no one was moving to come out of the car, waiting for whoever that person coming out of that door, and when the person came into view.

"Oh! God! Oh god this isn't true... tell me that's someone else... nooo!" Keiko cried, Shizuru sobbed on the driver's seat, and Kuwabara tried to jump out of the car if Genkai haven't get a hold of him, he was crying, hands flailing, trying to reach the person now turned flesh eater that came out the door.

"We can't do anything now...go Shizuru!" Hagiri commanded.

"To… where?" She asked while sniffing.

"I don't know...somewhere safe, somewhere we can get our thoughts and minds to settle again... before we face this nightmare." Hagiri answered, for the nightmare they want to forget, or accept was, one of the sweetest people they ever known... was turned, and cannot be returned to the same person or human they know.

OK!... that's it, please read and review guys, i wanna know what you think.. please..


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

CHAPTER 3: Lost

**JAPAN: 1 Month 2 Weeks after the failure**

8:30 pm

Kazuya Hatanaka was never a believer of things you can say unusual, He don't believe in ghost, aliens or angels and demons. He only believe in what he see, and what a science can explain, but if things can't explain by science, he didn't believe it, not until he met Shiori, his second wife, and her strange son.

Yes, he knows, he knows far too much than what the boy think, actually, far too much than his own mother knows. He remember his grandfather always telling him he has ability to see and feel what normal people cannot, of course he didn't believe him at first, thought of everything as a product of his aging mind, even when he felt something strange as a child, put it aside, and forgot everything, even when he married and have a son, he forget it, until the day he met the boy, Shiori's son, the perfect Shuiichi, but unknown to them and to the boy himself, that whenever he stand in front of the mirror, and he was there to see the reflection, all he can see is a tall man with ears, tail and hair in silver, grooming his self in the pink school uniform, He was never afraid of the demon, actually, his appearance made him laugh at first, Shuichi his son and shuiichi the older looked at him, question written in their eyes, and in the older shuiichi's eyes, with embarrassment.

That was the most ridiculous moment to make him believe a demon... in pink uniform, cold eyes and scary appearance ruined by the pink, girly uniform, he was stunned at first to see the reflection in the whole body mirror, but when he scanned the tall demon, he can't contain the laughter that came out of his mouth.

"Dad? Is there something funny?" They were invited that time at Shiori's house to bond, but unfortunately, the older shuiichi need to be at school, the reflection only lasted for exactly one minute,

"Oh! ah... nothing, i just decided to enrol you at meiou next year and imagine you in that uniform." was his reply to cover his lapse in control, they accept his reason.

"Daaad, what the heck?" Shuiichi the older gasp, Shiori giggled at her son's surprise at the curse, he looked the younger in the eyes, his son pouted and give the older shuuichi a scathing look, he sighed,

"Sorry, I'll never going to do that again." His son apologized.

After a few goodbyes and a kiss to the cheek from Shuiichi to Shiori, the boy left with a bow to him as respect, Shiori was right, the boy was sweet, intelligent, respectful, and protective, territorial even, he can read that to his eyes and tense muscles when they first met for dinner, and he thank the demon for accepting him, giving him chance to make Shiori happy, he will never going to betray that trust, and He, Kazuya Hatanaka swear that day, that no one will going to discover the boy's secret, not even his own mother, he will keep this secret to the grave, of the boy's real identity, the fox demon in disguise, as long as he include his son to that protection he was giving Shiori,

but the moment the demon smiled to him and his son, he knows, that that protection was extended to the both of them, and the day they got married confirm it all and the day his son got sick for a month.

He was there, the day the demon now he knows as Kurama, threatened and removed that parasite demon inside his son's body.

He was afraid that day the demon enter his son, Shuiichi the older was away that time and didn't came back for a month, he saw the changes his son make, Shiori was worried, they try the doctor but they can't do anything, of course they can't, they cant even see the demon that's living inside his son's body, but the moment the older Shuiichi came back, he knows, everything will be fine. Shiori was surprised too that a day after her son came back, Shuichi get well, like nothing happened, as if he hasn't get sick, but he remembered nothing.

He came back to the present when he hears a shout, actually shouts, he doesn't know why he didn't notice everything earlier, he's so deep in thought that he missed the shouting, the running people in their street, and everyone was eating everyone, his eyes widened, for the things happening finally registered in his mind, it can't be... zombie isn't real... they're not- , his thought stop when he think of the older shuiichi, the demon, real, not a fantasy, not imagination, then how come he can't believe a zombie? His stepson is... shit my sons and shiori.. he drove faster, praying in every gods and goddesses if any to keep his family safe.

Yes, he knows that Shuiichi will going to protect his younger brother, but Shiori was sick, the two of them only in the house when he go to buy medicine, and Shuiichi the older was in school and not coming back until nine in the evening. He sped up his driving and a minute later he was in his house, the door was open, blood scattered on the floor and the walls, there's only one light open, he get out of the car to examine the house but no one's inside, not even his sick wife... his sick wife? Shiori's eyes was turning red earlier, bloodshot, he can see the skin starting to dry, but he can't ignore the starting smell a week ago, faint but still there, rotting smell, he tried to ignore it at first, but earlier the smell get stronger, and one night they were asleep, he can feel that something's moving in his cheek, and when he reach for his cheek to remove Shiori's hair... it's not her hair he saw, but a worm, he thought at first the worm came from the ceiling, but when one morning Shiori came out of the bathroom to pee, she forgot to flush the toilet, he enter the bathroom next and was frightened at what's in the bowl, worms, like the one on his cheek, too many of them. They tried to convince her to go to the hospital but she always refuse, even to the older shuiichi. Now he knows what happened to her, Shiori, his wife, his beloved wife... was turned too.

He came running at the door to his car, he need to find his sons, his son were capable of defending himself, he know, but the older Shuiichi, he wasn't sure, he love his mother too much and this is a big blow to him, he will be in a shock, and he needed to find them both, he doesnt know if they're together or not, all he know is he need to find them both, he wish the both of them were safe, and alive.

It was an hour later when he suddenly step on the break, there were two running guy on the street going to his direction, being chased by the un dead, he open his car door and the window on his side

"Get inside! fast!" he shouted to them, they enter the car urgently and he drove fast, he close the headlight and park on the place where no one, not even a shadow were moving, he face the two,

"Bitten?" he asked in English.

"None" the both of them answered, one of them have blonde hair and white complexion, the other one was black and curly hair, around 25 in age.

"Thank you sir, you saved us." the white guy said.

"It's ok, i am Kazuya" he introduce, being a businessman really is an advantage, because you need a good English language to talk to a foreign business partner, that's why he didn't stop nagging his son to take English lesson too, and his stepson can speak every language there is, including a demon language.

"I'm chiryo, He's Joe my friend" the white guy introduce themselves. They look exhausted, tired and hungry.

"I have food in the back, i buy earlier at the grocery store." the two boys looked at him in expression saying "really, you have time to go shopping at this state?"

"I go shopping earlier today when things were slightly normal, if that's what you thinking." He answered their unvoiced question.

The two reach on the back in a hurry, and eat like they didn't eat for a week, or maybe yes.

"I'll let you both ride with me and find a safe place." He informed them, they both thank him in unison.

"But let's find my two sons first, i need to find them and make sure their safe, are you willing to help?" he asked, more like plead.

"Of course, you helped us so were going to help you, eh... how they look like?" Joe said, he get the two boys' picture in his wallet, the one where they together and gave it to them, they use the flashlight to look at the picture, after a minute.

"Ok, where's the other guy?" Chiryo asked, he smiled meaningfully, he knows they going to asked that.

"That's them... my two sons" he answered without looking at them, but he very well know they were gaping now.

"I- its them? Uh... Sir you must be mistaken, you gave us the wrong picture, th-" Chiryo stammered.

"I don't" he answered still smiling.

"Its dark so you must be mistaken, this one is a g-" joe tried to reason.

"i only have my son's picture in my wallet, my wife on my cellphone" He answered in a final tone.

"But... the red head is a male?" Chiryo, in a disappointed tone said.

"Be careful, my younger son don't take likely to people hitting on his older brother, you might want his approval first" Kazuya teased.

"Im not- i just thought- ugh!stop teasing me." Chiryo pouted, Joe laughed hard and Kazuya too.

"Sorry, sorry, ok not again"

"How are you sure they're still alive?" Joe asked.

"I know, I'm sure... they can take care of themselves" No zombie can defeat a fox demon, he said in his mind, not unless he is in his weakest state, i hope not, please be safe my sons!

SPIRIT WORLD

Koenma's pacing his office, mountains of paper work scattered not only in the table but on the floor too, every pile reaching the ceiling up to the next rooms, but still, no work was done for the Prince was doing nothing but pace the room, they can't blame him, all the things that's happening now really is a shocking, at first the war, years of nonstop war, destruction here and there, this is the reason i like demons far more than humans! Koenma thought, yes, because even in war, demons only destroy each other, they were careful of destroying the lands they want to take over, but humans, they don't care, they are going to deploy every destructive weapons they got just to see the other fall, not caring if the innocents die, if the beautiful places destroyed, burned, or even their own country or places ruined, they didn't care even if it's their own son they were sending on war, at least in demon wars, the leader was always the first to attack, protecting its land, its people, its army as a last resort, hiding their wife and children's to protect, only the strongest sons will join the leader at the front, if they chose too, yes, demons have no morals, but when it came to the once they were protecting, they do their best to let it stay, even the enemy's kingdom, they are not destroying it for when they win, the kingdom was ready to be taken, but humans, they were going to destroy everything, even their own kingdom if the threat was inside.

And now, the destruction from war, the deaths, if only he can send his detectives there, but no, it's a humans own doing, spirit world cant interfere, it's against the law.

Now this, this horror that spread the earth, ogre knows how many times he tried to talk to his father to do something, but as always, the answer is no, they can't, not allowed, against the law, humans own doing, let them solve everything themselves,

Botan was on the side, nervously waiting for his order, George on the other, holding another pile of paper work.

"I can't understand why father still forbid us to do something, cant he see? the humans are decreasing in number fast, killing each other!"

the Prince in a teenage form rant, mouth bare of its usual pacifier, but you can see in him the exhaustion, tiredness, but not only him, Botan too, and the whole palace's occupants and workers.

Ferry girls and ogre's running here and there, the whole spirit world were in chaos, Koenma sighed, finally, he decided to sit, sadness and pain in his brown eyes, a moment later, he sobbed, for the human world, for all the life that Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei tried so hard to keep safe, to keep in peace, blood and sweat were spilled, their own life were put on the line just for that, they even died many times for that, been captured by enemy, tortured, beaten, threatened, tears were shed, friendship almost destroyed just to protect the earth, the world, the humans.

"How dare them! they are just humans.. HUMANS! with only a borrowed life... ho- how could they destroyed that very life that yusuke and the others tried so verryyy hard to protect, if i know, if i know that THEY ARE THE ONCE WHOSE GONNA DESTROY THE HUMAN WORLD, i- i should have let those demons take over them? i- i should have-" The Prince angrily shouted, his shoulder was shaking every sob, Botan tried to console him but decided not to, for what he say was true, She herself saw the sufferings his friends have been through just for the humans. Silent tears rolled down her cheek, she bowed in defeat, yes, defeat, she, koenma, the spirit detectives, all of them... were defeated, by the very people they tried to protect.

The big person hiding at the door turn to go back to its own room, head bowed, yes, He, King Enma was very cruel to the Reikai Tantei, and tried to shunned them, to keep them away from the humans he love so much, but now that the very humans themselves were the ones who's destroying their own kind, he's ashamed, but they can't do anything, they can't interfere, no, the law is against it.

Tears he didn't know rolled down his cheeks, for humans, for earth, for his son who tried his best to keep the humans safe, for the four person who give their life for the humans, for their defeat.

Well? is it good? Thank you all for reading. What can you say about this chapter? If its too short guys just tell me…


	5. Chapter 4: The psychic zombie

**CHAPTER 4: The psychic zombie**

A/n: sorry guys, I'm kind of having a writer's block... but slight, haha! Now I'm ready, this takes place two months after all hell break lose, all in all 3 months and two weeks, just to clear things.

And if anyone knows the name of keiko's father... can u kindly tell me? hehe

**3 Months 2 Weeks after the failure**

Three months and two weeks of hell, everything the humans known and treasured all lost, all the once a beautiful neighbourhoods turned into a graffiti of blood, mansions and big houses was nothing more than a house of the flesh eaters, smelly rotten bodies scattered everywhere, but too many who once a alive healthy humans now walk the earth, sports cars and many other of the kind was left on the streets, some with undead inside them. Yes, the humans became an endangered species, words that they used to use on an animal, but even the animals themselves are endangered too, and some died of hunger, others died by the hungry humans? Once humans? undead more likely, and it is very rare to find a very alive, very human, human.

Buildings, condo's, Television Networks, business and everything was left by its owners, but some owner's was still inside, waiting for a live, fresh human that accidentally enters and be devoured by them, popular malls that never emptied by shoppers now only a dark buildings that look like a bankrupt business. That's what everything looks like now, in a more accurate word, hell.

A sigh...

Him, Kurama, Yusuke, and sometimes Hiei if they manage to drag him used to go to this mall to shop, watch a movie, play arcade or in the kitsune's case, play a thief.

The whole city that once their playground when they felt like sparring was now a residence of evil that's going to devour you alive in the moments captivity, i wonder what kurama thinks now! Kuwabara thought, yes, the human world was once the safest place for his kitsune friend, he fight tooth and nail just to keep his life here. He remember the person, once human, they saw on his friend's house that came out the door, he sobbed.

"Kuwabara-san?" He hears Hagiri called his name.

"Are you alright?" Keiko

"Yeah... no, no I'm not, i- i remember shiori, she- she was turned too, kurama... he will be in a shock, he will be devastated, heartbroken, it's unfair!" He knows he was shouting, but how can he express his anger? Keiko hugged him and he saw Hagiri bowed, but he never missed the lone tears that escape him, Keiko was crying too.

"Why... why isn't yusuke coming? He supposed to save us from this demon who's destroying us!" She asked in a sob

"No keiko, this isn't a demon doing...its... humans!" Hagiri answered, her eyes widened, but Kuwabara seemed to know that information.

"What do you mean?" She asked confuse, its Kuwabara who answered.

"The war, do you remember the failed attempt at destroying the u.s.a? That weapon was the reason."

"You mean... like in a movie? they turned-"

"Zombie... undead... living dead!" Hagiri say in a voice that lace regret, anger, sadness, all at once.

"Oh! If it's a human's doings... then spirit world-"

"Has no power to help us, because they can't interfere to a humans business." Kuwabara cut off.

"So we're on our own!?" Hagiri."You really are dense are you?" He said sarcastically."wha- what?" It was Kuwabara who answered.

"Yes, we are powerless against this threat, but think of it this way... we have the power

to destroy everything, and do this to our selves, and now we are powerless to fix it? How stupid we humans can be? When on war we have all the power to destroy our enemy, destroy everything, and even turn every living humans into a walkers from hell, unwilling, without knowing they were being turned... where is our right came from that? Right to ask god for help? For salvation? For mercy? When we ourselves are the ones who do this to ourselves?

i think we're being rude and abusive to the god... see? After we destroy his creation, the life that he gave us, and when we have no way of fixing this destruction we did... where is our right to ask for his help? he keeps on fixing our problems, the things we destroyed, we didn't even thank him, we don't even pray, we only pray when we have no money left, when things go bad... we even cry to him because we can't fix our problem... but when we have a good fortune, we receive a good grace, do we thank him? No keiko, so we have no right to call for the god to help us from our own mistakes."

"This means... yusuke doesn't know what's happening." Keiko said

"This is unfair, we're humans, we're powerless against this threat... how can we overcome this threat?" Keiko suddenly exclaimed in anger for spirit world, She heard a sarcastic laugh beside her, on her left side, Hagiri.

Everyone was quiet after Kuwabara's outburst, he was right, all our rights to ask for god's help was thrown away by the very mistake we wanted fixed, because that very mistake was our own.

"This is the reason sensui turn against humans." Hagiri says, head bowed, they were sitting on a bench on the mall, bags of foods, drinks and clothes for stocks on their feet.

"Sensui... he died the way he wanted to... now i see his point of view about humanity's dark side." Kuwabara said, Keiko was quiet, thinking too.

"I wonder if master genkai and the others made it to the warehouse." Hagiri asked more to himself, they were ready to go when they hear a crash on their back, they look at where the sound came from, Hagiri's teritory flared, Kuwabara ready to release his sword, Keiko move to their back. There, in the hanged dresses and clothes, something was moving, slowly, it's like for ever, but they wanted to make sure it's not alive human before they attack, after a minute, the one that's moving came into view, all their eyes widened.

"Mitarai..." Hagiri.

"Oh... shit!" Kuwabara.

"Wh- what is he?" Keiko.

On their front was Mitarai, or once Mitarai, his body was dry but not rotting, skin and bones, you still can see his curly hair but not as good as before, eyes was almost popping out and wide, but the more confusing is... he is dripping, from his ears, nose, fingers, mouth, like a pipe with a small hole in it.

"What the hell- look out?" Kuwabara pushed Keiko in time, Hagiri jump away from the attacks range, big jets of water were thrown at them, Keiko run to hide on one of the stalls while Kuwaba and Hagiri prepared for the next attack.

"How can he still attack? i can still feel his territory, its flaring!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Maybe because he isnt conscious now to control them, that's why it's... oops, open and still flaring and no way... Ugh... Watch out! to control it!" Hagiri explained between fighting and dodging and at the same time making sure he isn't hit by the contaminated water.

"Shit! so that is what happened to a psychic that's being turned, oh hell... argg... hey that's my head!" Kuwabara whined after being hit by one of The Sniper's attack.

"Oops... Sorry, well... you have a hard head." Hagiri apologized.

"Shut up, we got bigger problem in the future now."

"And that would be?"

"The other psychic, and how many psychic were there that go undiscovered at sensui's time? And just how many of them were turned... aside from mitarai." Hagiri was stunned, eyes wide.

"Oh! Uh- shit... we're really doomed."

"No... Humanity's really doomed."

Mitarai suddenly pop on their front, Kuwabara's sword was what stop it, he cut his head accidentally in his surprise at the undeads sudden appearance on his front, Hagiri was frozen in place, can't believe just how much luck Urameshi's team really have, really, Lady Luck favoured them too much.

"Ehehe... uh, that was..."

"An accident!"

"Hey! I'm about to say great!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Some people never change."

"Eh? Oh... ahh... Nothing, remind me to never surprise you... even in an accidental case!"

"Uhh- is the coast clear? Well... let's go to the warehouse before we met another zombie with psychic power."

Keiko said in a hesitant voice, they all gather their things.

"Let's call him the seaman" Kuwabara suddenly said when they walk out of the mall.

"Huh? Why give him name? He's dead anyway!" Hagiri says in sarcastic tone.

"For recognition... we should give name to every psychic zombie we'll face." Kuwabara answered.

"How about those three psychics you work with back then?" Keiko asked, Kuwabara stopped, frozen in place, the two stopped too to look at him.

"I... didn't think of that, one of them has a power over shadow, and the other one was to copy, the other one was dead... shit some psychic are more powerful!" He answered, and for the nth time, they were frozen, really this nonstop freezing in place will make us comatose, Hagiri thought, but...

"But... i wonder if were still going to live if the doctor was turned..." And now, they can't even walk at Keiko's question.

"Do- don't be stupid, the doctor is not dumb enough to be caught like that!" Hagiri shouted, fear suddenly strike him at the thought.

"And what if Kurama was-"

"Shut up kuwabara, Kurama is not an idiot!" he cut off Kuwabara, now thought of all the powerful beings they known before that becomes a psychic zombie gave him creeps, then... Humanity does really have no chance at redemption.

"You know guys... this... isn't the place to be frozen and stunned in place repeatedly, if we don't die of sudden stroke... Then we'll die by them!" Keiko said, voice shaking, while pointing at their right side.

There were twenty or more walkers going to them.

"Hah! maybe you're right, we can't afford to... you know, get tired by fighting them... i think we better..." Kuwabara says, and Hagiri finish what's his going to say.

"RUN!" They run, as fast as they can outside the mall, and when they made it outside they saw more zombies not too far running, limping to their direction.

"Where does master genkai say we go after this?" Kuwabara asked, panting slightly.

"At the warehouse... wait! Did she say which warehouse? Hagiri asked in a worried voice, damn... i know i shouldn't let this idiot get the info.

"Well... Kuwabara was the one talking to her!" Keiko hurriedly answered, afraid to get scolded.

"I... forgot to ask her, kindoff." Hagiri and Keiko face palmed, shit... We're doomed!

"Figures..." He commented.

"What did you say!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Uhh... perhaps we want to run away now? And... Fast?" Keiko interjected, stopping the bickering that was about to start.

"Sniper... i don't want to be a dinner for them, not now... not ever!"Kuwabara said looking at the coming walkers.

"Me either... RUN!"

Demon world: Gandara

Yomi was busy with all his work when his advisor came saying if its ok to disturb him for a while, Kurama never done that when he was still his advisor, whenever there was a problem, he take it to himself to solve every problem that came as best he could, which is every problem, he only knows about it when its solved. He sighed. So much to hope for something that's not possible.

"Lord yomi" His advisor addressed him with a bow, long brown hair flowing at his every move.

"What is it Gin?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord... but you asked me a week ago if i can go to Lord kurama's for a visit and deliver a message, i think tomorrow is time for me to go... I'm free." The demon named Gin asked.

"No, no, it's ok... i already talk to lord yusuke about the problem, there's no need, besides, the kitsune love his peace and human life too much... I'd.. Hate for you to return in thousand pieces!" Yomi said with a small smile, the demon laugh, yes of course, the Kitsune hated to be disturb just for a simple visit, such a viscious creature under a beautiful face.

"As you wish my lord, do you still want anything?"

"No- yes... i want you to be prepared." The advisors forehead ceased.

"What do you mean my lord?" he asked.

"I can't say it... but, I'm feeling this dark, not evil but just dark that's going on, it's better we're prepared" He said softly.

"I will my lord, and i am going to try to find out whatever it is that's going to happen." After a bow, the brown haired demon exits the room, leaving Yomi contemplating about the darkness he's feeling.

It's been years since he last saw the Kitsune, yes, things go different now, they may not be enemies now but whenever the Kitsune was needed to be at Gandara for a visit, he's always civil, proper and in a business-like manner, how he wished the Kitsune relax in his company, things may be go bad before but he's changed now, and how he wish the Kitsune accept his offer as an advisor again. He sighed. So much for dreaming of something impossible.

Well, ok he's not going to disturb the Kitsunes peace for now, perhaps five years, then I'm going to contact him again... yeah, five years is enough break for the kitsune... hmm! Well, im gonna tell lord Yusuke about my decision then.

"GIN! Come here!" he shouted before getting a paper and a pen to write to the Tourin Lord Yusuke.

Read and review guys I want to know what you guys think... thank you sooo much!


	6. Chapter 5: The Warehouse

A/N: sorry for late update guys..

Read and review, flames are... hmm.. Welcome. ;-)

On with the story!

**AMERICA**

**The White House**

3 Months 2 Weeks after the failure

He was the President, Yes, was because there's no one to lead now, no one to rule, unless he want to rule those zombie who will do nothing but try to eat him and little of what's left of his workers, they're only thirty seven, against what? Thousands? Millions? of those walkers outside, he already sends battalions of soldier to hunt down all the undead, but three fourth of them belong to the undead now, half of one fourth returned needing new ammo, food, stocks, and some to try to heal their bite wounds, the other half, missing? Dead? Trapped? They did not know.

And a month ago, he sends the full force of his special agent to find every genius, scientist, students, young's, olds, whoever fit the requirements, gather them all, bring them to country's biggest, grandest, most equip, laboratory in the world that is hidded underground. To what? To experiment of course, to find a cure to this hell, with the offer of family protection, if there's any, riches if successful, money, whatever they want, and they need the most intelligent minds, so far they only find twenty person when they search the internet, two Japanese boys, one a doctor one a student, one German, one Pilipino, three Americans, two Indian, one Equadorian, one each from Puerto rico, Italy, China, Korea, England, U.k, two from Russia and two from Mexico.

Fifteen of them were already sent in the lab, Three on the way and the Two Japanese was still missing, though the doctor was under negotiation now, spotted in the province and most secluded part of japan, but the last one, the one he knows who will surely discover the cure was still missing, unfound, lost, praying haven't turned, though using the more powerful action were useless now, why? Because all the people he has power now was outside and hungry.

He sighed.

_Where you are Shuiichi minamino... the world needs you!_

And now, after the last three were escorted, he'll going to send all his special force in Japan to go search in every single hole the country has just to find the teen genius. Japans number one star student. Most prized possession of Japan that they try to hide from other country to prevent them from sending letters, invitations to attend their own school together with the offer of everything the boy may want, he smirk, _selfish bastards! as though they still need to hide him._ The boy didn't even want to go even for a weeklong visit or vacation, he refuses everything, even the most prestigious and highest offer from Russia, wonder why, but as from the investigation from before, the boy don't even have a girlfriend...or boyfriend, they already offer everything to the family, the mother, the step father, the brother, even extended to the friend, it became a challenge to every country, who ever get the teen.

All of them turned down.

He was thinking, there's something going on in Japan that prevents the boy from accepting any offer, so he sent someone to investigate, to spy, to find any threat, voilent actions or if Japan was threatening the boy, he's willing to help, but what they found? Nothing. Japan was laughing behind their back.

Then the boy was gone... for three years without a trace, not even a family know where, they search and search, every country, secretly, but found none, like he didn't exist at all.

Then an agent called, after three years, says the boy was back, spotted talking to a Japanese student with orange hair, the agent tried to listen but all the words heard was, at Gandara, rule, heir, never coming back. That's all they got, nothing of use. After some offer again and repeated decline? They leave the boy alone.

Now they need the boy, where ever he is, he wishes he's safe.

**JAPAN**

After separating at Meiou Academy, He, Shizuru, Master Genkai, and Keiko's father is enduring every minute of nonstop running, fighting, using their psychic powers, trying to hide, just to reach the warehouse that is or was, as the Master said, safe.

And now Hagiri's car was left, broken, smashed, burned (i am so dead, if not from zombie that is) from his power, and now they must not use what's left of their strength if they want to stay alive, or human. He sighed, this is not what he want when he accept Sensui's offer back then, now hell was happening, again.

How he wish Urameshi's here to save the day again.

Now hiding at one of the grocery store, stealing- no that was harsh, more like borrowing some stuff, like foods, cooking tools, some bedding that they find and other things they can use, (how are they able to carry all this? oh yeah all this guys have incredible strength)and spending the night to avoid more zombie outside. He fell asleep thinking of things and how would they be able to bring their old life back, or if there still any chance at all.

He woke up at the smell of breakfast and someone shaking him awake, "mom... five more" he mumbled sleepily, then a chuckle, well, he did not know his mother's voice sound different today, ok, last time he remember his mom, she was eating his father, i mean, eating his insides, and... He sighed.

"Yeah yeah... I'm awake, ready to go face the zombies again" He answered

"You better be, if you don't want to left behind here!" Shizuru said no wonder Kazuma's afraid of her.

After a quick breakfast, in which he eats carefully, afraid there might be any spit or some infection from zombies, they were ready to go, inspecting every car on the street for a left car key. It seems all the walkers sleep at morning, "Faster, the walkers coming our way!" Keiko's father shouted, or maybe not, he's ready to run when something glint at the side, something shiny, there, on the car door that almost look like Hagiri's car, WAS A KEY!

"What are you doing amanuma?" Master Genkai shouts at him.

"There, key, car, haha!" He said running to the left car on the side of the street, he did not see someone or something turning from the black van on his front left side, then he bump, something wet, wormy, smelly, stomach churning sight in front of him, "Ah, he he... hello, uhh, I'm going to... waahhhh!" He's prepared to run back but the zombie manage to grab him on the shoulders, it is bigger than him and add to that the disgustingly wet to the touch, with worms coming out of it, "I really hate this thing, I'm not a good catch, argh!" He's saying while trying to shove the walkers away, he tried to look for the others but they're busy fighting off many zombies too, and Master Genkai is busy using her power-? Power? _I'm so damn idiot!_

He concentrated and opened his territory, many ninja in black fitting out fit with swords and shuriken came out and kill the zombie that's trying to eat him and the others, once released Shizuru run to the car that he spotted and starts its engine,

"Get in! now, too many zombies are coming, close your territory amanuma" She said, they followed urgently, after Shizuru manage to drive the car, he closed his power and sighed, breathing hard, he didn't know how taxing using his power is until now.

Then he notice it, the single red rose lying alone beside him, he pick it up and felt the lingering ki in it. His eyes widen.

"Kurama..." He whispered.

"What? Oh!" Genkai snatch the rose in his hand, he blink once, twice at the sudden disappearance of the red thing in his hand.

"It's his..." Genkai smiled.

"Why are you smiling? that's his rose!" He asked with a bit of anger, Genkai's eyes narrowed, he bit his tongue.

"Idiot! This means Kurama is alive... and not turned!" Genkai said with a bash on his head, he pouted.

After hours of driving and stopping here and there for things they needed, they stopped at the front of a big, deserted warehouse, he's afraid to enter but Genkai notice him shaking.

"You don't need to be afraid!" She said, he asked why.

"Because it's perfectly safe, no one will come here even a zombie" He got curious "Why?" He asked again.

"This is under Hiei's power, this is where everything started, he called this the betrayal place." he asked again why, softly.

"Because this is where kurama betray him for yusuke, and this is where he brought keiko, he put a barrier in here using his jagan with a command, that every living thing that isn't connected to them can't find this place, or if they could, the power will command their brain to turn away."

"How about mr yukimura?"

"He's holding kurama's rose"

"Oh!"

They enter the warehouse, it is dark inside but his fear is gone, knowing that everything is safe, and then a light was opened, there already is cooking tools inside as well as bed, table with four chair, a toilet at the far end and a very big space, that can fit a whole town, its habitable.

"Well i can see that our four hero's love camping here back then eh?" He chuckled. Lovely, now what's left was to find the fox, and... He saddened, what's left of humanity.

"Were going to find a survivors starting tomorrow." Master Genkai said.

"But how are we going to make them enter here?" He ask, if this place is under Hiei's S class demon power, how are they going to make the survivors enter here?

"Using the fox's rose... its eternal, leaking with power." She smirked then continued "He already thought about it, smart, and then all we need to do is find the survivors... and the roses that he left in the city, scattered everywhere."

Yeah! there's still hope left.

**Hatanaka, Joe, Chiryo**

After months of looking for his two sons, Kazuya was starting to lose hope, after three times of mistaking a red headed zombie as his son; he almost gave up, almost, if not for his two companion who never gave up on giving him strength, encouraging him to go on, to fight, to live.

After his wife, Shiori turned, he want to die with her too, at first he thought she was attacked by a gang so he untie her from the basement, he did not notice the note. He was horrified, more than horrified , he's heart broken, but he don't let it pull him down, because his son and step son is out there, suffering, heartbroken, fighting, trying to survive, on their own.

He sighed, holding the red rose he found at the park, at the base of the biggest tree, Shuiichi's favourite tree, perfect, just what his step son wants in a rose. He held on to it for dear life, as if the flower itself was giving him strength, the other two held it too earlier, both of them said that they felt something warm pass through their body, he told them the story of how his son like a rose and has a garden full of it back home... home, his home is gone.

"Maybe it's a sign from shuiichi, telling you they are still alive?" Joe said, his eyes widen.

"You're right... this means they are telling me they are still alive and looking for me... of course this rose is from our garden!" He exclaimed, suddenly, hope filled his heart, hope that he will find his sons, and they're safe and alive.

No reason to give up.

Chiryo smiled, " They are waiting for you sir... we will find them." He says while looking at him, maybe he remembers his father too, his parents was turned, both of them, and it was painful, he know it. Joe's parents and two siblings was turned too, it might not be obvious in his cheerful attitude, but his eyes show how much pain he's baring for his family's death.

Is this the price they need to pay? Is God finally punishing them all of their sin? is this the end? is the ones who left alive was the most sinful so they were left to endure the most painful punishment? By seeing their loved ones in a half dead state, not recognizing them? Seeing them as a food? _God is this the end? Is there a purpose in everything?_

"Mr Hatanaka? are you alright?" Joe asked in a concerned voice, he shakes his head no.

"no- no I'm not... I'm thinking... is this our punishment? For humanity's sins?" He heard chiryo sighed, they're still on the car after getting a fuel and food stocks from the grocery.

"Maybe it is... or it is purely a human's fault, another way to give god a reason to end the world."

Joe smiled slightly, "It's too painful, i love my family... now i have none left!" He said, voice cracking at the feelings he tried to suppress.

"You can treat me as your father, from now on... both of you... when we find my boys... lets start a new life."

"Where? There's nowhere to go." Chiryo asked.

"I have a small island not too far, and i have a yacht we can ride." He answered.

"Wait... maybe your boys' there?" Joe said.

"They're not... that island is new, i brought that a month before war started, then i forgot to tell them because of war... and after war... Shiori was turned... and my boys are gone!" He answered, oh how he wished he tell them while everything was normal, happy, now they won't be happy when they see that island.

They found a temple when they try to go to a different route to search the other part of the city, the place was left not too long ago, the whole temple is slightly clean aside from dust and dried leaves outside, and there's still a mug of tea at the table, no undead, no threat, safe.

They search the whole temple, too big and complete in things for daily living, Joe was searching every drawer of the temple when he notice him stiffen, eyes wide, a shocked look on his face.

"Joe what's wrong?" He asked, confuse, in his hand is a picture frame, he walk closer to his adopted son, and he pass the frame to him, slowly, as if he don't want him to see what or who's in it.

When the frame touches his hand, he looked at it and he froze, eyes wide, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"This... isn't real!"

A/n: there, a spoiler and a cliffhanger, mwahaha!

About the warehouse, that's the one in the three artifact arc where Hiei stabbed Kurama, accidentally, when he turned Keiko as a demon using the sword of, uh, ah, hmm... what's the name again? Ugh!

and yeah, i mention the biggest plot holder in this fic twice, on the lasts chapters, mwahaha.. And here too!

And we're starting to see how all their hopes start to fall, slowly.. as the days, months pass... as humans became extinct.


	7. chapter 6: Special Force

**CHAPTER 6: Special Force**

A/n: for the last chapters and here we're introducing every characters and bit of their info, and setting them up for the first plot and we're almost ready for the main big plot, a few more touches here and there and the stage is ready. But before that, let's give them more heart aches and hope crushing scene.

He thought that humans becoming a zombie was the most impossible thing he ever witnessed in his life, but this one in front of him, his brother, prove him wrong, he not only get a rose out of his hair, he also turned it to a whip, a torned whip and after that made all the plant round them grow and tell him "Don't move so they won't eat you." Giant man eating plants moving around them, many of them, and he didn't move, not because at his brothers words, but because he can't really move, frozen in place.

After using that power, his brother fell kneeling at the pavement, breathing hard. Using too much of that, whatever kind of power is that, exhaust his brother that he needed to hold him just to stand and able to walk, a wrong place and time to happen.

After five times of trying to run and failing, he decided to give his brother a piggy back ride, in which he tried to insist he is fine, and it is so obvious he is not. At the end he won while his brother keeps on grumbling in his back, but the worst thing they need to face now after trying to escape was they are trapped, the alley they walked in to was a dead end, and they're pressed on the wall while the zombies were limping to them.

"I'm going to use the last bit of my power while you escape." His brother Shuichi told him.

"No! We're both going to escape here!" He shouted, he won't let him sacrifice his self. "We're both going out of here alive!" He still going to insist but after he looks at him sharply, he shut up and sigh.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Shuiichi asked. The swarm of zombies was getting nearer and his brother is weak, he knows he's planning something but he's not going to let him do that. Shiori died, but he'll be damned if he let him die too.

There is a little space left between them and the zombies and they still can't think of something to escape, kill them.

"Ok! Let's die together then." Shuiichi's eyes widen, the widest he ever seen him does.

"That's ridiculous!" He said, unbelieving at his suggestion, he hold his hand.

"Look shuichi, i won't let you sacrifice yourself for me, i can't bear that, your my brother...i better die with you then... or escape together."

"But... how?"

Suddenly five men in an American army suit drop in front of them holding a big guns, firing at the swarm of zombie in front of them.

"By the help of them..." He said while grinning as if he's the one who called the army for their help.

"Oookay, thank inari!" Shuichi said.

"What did you say shuiichi?" He asked.

"I said call me kurama, we have the same name, that's confusing."

After all the zombie were disposed the five army men face them, one a man in mid-thirties, tall, muscular built, blue eyes, white and greyish hair with a tag Commander V. V. Lugo, the other with same built, black hair, black eyed, around twenty eight has a tag S.F. Santiago. The other one black hair, tan complexion, bluish green eyes, inch smaller, muscular built too with a tag S.F. Frederally. Next to him is the tallest, muscular, blonde hair, brown eyed, around twenty nine maybe in age, smirking at his brother with a tag S.F. , and the last one, a girl, athletic but sexy built, smallest of them all, black hair, black eyed too, with tag S.F. .

"Hey commander... we found him!" The smiling woman said.

"I said call me LUGO... and yes that's him." The one with blue eyes said.

"Hey curtis, make sure they're safe... your charge!" The one with tag Santiago ordered to the blonde

"Me? Why not FED? He's not doing anything aside from taking all the sexy underwear at every boutique we pass!" The blonde with a tag Peters whined.

"May we check which bag has that SEXY UNDERWEAR you keep on insisting that mine?" The one with tag Frederally said, brow arched.

"Ok! Ok! Boys who ever has that... sexy underwear will take charge at these boys" The lady army interjected, Fed take off his bag to show them, but when he put it up, a lacy red underwear was hanging at the side, not properly put inside, Curtis was smirking while Lugo shakes his head.

"Well catherine... it's obvious who's in charge of these children." Peters said while smirking and preparing to leave.

"Hey you bastard, how did you put it here? Oh come on boss... It's obvious its peters... caaat, u know-" Fed tried and failing to reason to them.

"Yeah its obvious perv, now takes the children to safety... and hands off." Cat said with finality, while the others are walking out of the alley and trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on! Damn... let's go children." Fed said not noticing the twitching in both the teens faces.

" .NOT.A CHILD!" His brother Shu-Kurama said, firmly, suddenly his soft voice became deeper, older, and colder and threatening, his eyes widen and all five of the new arrivals wear a shocked faces, all eyes wide. He blinks once, then twice.

"Brother?" He said unbelievingly. Kurama seemed to get back at his self and blink twice, eyes back to green from gold, or is that his imagination? Federally's eyes are so wide that he is sure it's going to pop out.

"His eyes turned gold... why his eyes turn gold? Hi- his eyes... It's green then turns gold... Why- how." Fed said in a panicked voice, his brother has this shocked, afraid face, like a criminal caught on the act, maybe he is afraid.

"Stop. Watching. Fantasy movies FREDERALLY!" Their commander named Victor said in the other man's ear sharply that made the other guys face pale and white, Curtis sighed and came back to them.

"Let's go, we need to take you to safety no matter what, our chopper will fly the moment you ride it... you're shuiichi minamino right?" The blonde haired man named Curtis asked, his brother nodded but they notice him sway a bit then passed out, luckily the other guy catch him before hitting the pavement.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"In the biggest laboratory in the world." The girl answered, his eyes widen in excitement.

"Really? Wow... cools!" He said with excitement.

"Are you willing to come with us to America? Right now?" Commander Lugo asks him and he nodded yes, _i wish bro dont kill me for this!_

"I'm shuiichi hatanaka!" He introduces himself, "Oh be careful with him please." _Im glad father insist on me getting English class._

"You can call me victor, he's santi, fed, curtis and cat." The leader introduces them.

"We need to find father first!" He said after remembering his missing father.

"The others are working on that. Strict order, get Minamino and get every family left to safety!"

Catherine answer, he's confused.

"But why? From who? What do they need with him?" Suddenly, fear came to him, what if they want him dead? What if they thought shuiichi did something wrong that's against the law? Santi seemed to notice him getting afraid and hesitate so he eased his fear.

"Don't worry, we're not sent just by someone... We're sent under America's president's order." Oh! America's President... my brother was ordered to put to safety by America's President. He doesn't know the extent of Shuiichi's popularity until now, _damn lucky..._ he smiled, _you really are something brother._

After fifteen minutes of walk, an army truck arrived to fetch them and accompany them to the private chopper that was saved for them. And many more at the rooftop of the building they use.

"We're leaving! Don't worry about your father, three choppers and one fourth of my men will be left behind to find your father." Commander Lugo informed them, Kurama is still asleep at the seat while he's on the other side, Santi and Cat on the floor to make sure his brother won't fall. When he look at the open door where curtis was, he saw Japan, his country, his birth place, it's like a ghost town, devoid of any living things that used to walk the street, streets dim, no car honking and driving. He felt his eyes watered, it's so painful, his birth place, his whole life change suddenly by one big mistake. Not just him, but all the once humans, and the people around him, and some survivors that's sure is trying to survive.

"We can't change it... there's... something unordinary with that, i can feel it" Kaito Yuu said beside him, he's looking outside too. They found and almost hit him with the car when he suddenly run out of alley, zombies, many of them chasing him, they decided to help him and bring him with them, he knows the guy, his brothers classmate and no family left.

"How did you know?" He asked confuse, Kaito look at his eyes, then at his brother, then outside.

"Nothing, just... guessing." He looked outside too, looking at the getting smaller Japan while they're going high.

"Is there an end to this?" He asked softly, though he meant that as to himself only.

"Only death." Kaito said, much more softly than his, eye glass glinting at the moonlight, illuminating his serious face, giving him a somewhat more sad look, a picture of a broken man, after a moment, one lone sparkling tear fell from his eyes, to his chin, catches by his black shirt he's wearing.

"Mother is dead." He informed the Japans second best student, back then those eyes held a jealous and angry look that meant for his brother, and then they became close, not too close but a friendly competition, just like that. Now, it only held sympathy, then those eyes widen at the information

"Shit! What's his reaction?" Kaito asked desperately, urgently, he is confused at the reaction though.

"Uh... at first he almost closed up to himself, but i manage to pull him out, then he's always so quiet, and at times it's like he's not himself, he just sit on the side, Looking at the sky...he take mothers death so very badly."

Kaito is biting his lips, confuse and afraid? Cautious? Why?

"This is bad." He said in a whisper. Then his brother stirs and moans softly.

"He's waking up!" Cat said, his brother woke up after a moment and helped by Santi to a sitting position, he notice him stiffen when he saw Kaito.

"They help me too that's why, but before that... Riddles?" Kaito asked, _riddles? _His brother's head shake, _huh?_

"There's no need for secrecy anymore, this is hell, more worse than before."

His brother answered, he notice the others looking at the two in confusion too.

"What's going on? What's happening? I've been trying to find you." Kaito asked.

"Not the same, its humanity's own doing." His brother answered.

"So... that's what I've been feeling, i only felt the souls." Kaito says, everyone is quiet, only listening to the two's conversation, no one dares to interrupt, and they look like they don't care but interested.

"They're half dead..."

"What about up there? Do they care?"

"Even if they care... they can't interfere, it's your kinds own fault."

"Yusuke?"

"Is completely ignorant, he won't be back for another ten years"

"Then he has nothing to come back to."

"And no one too."

"Im surprise you did not open a gate to your home and pass there with the others."

"I can't find them... the million death interferes with my ability to sense them, and the portal is jumbled, i can't open one."

"You felt different!"

"I'm weakening... withering."

"Wh- what? But why? How?"

"The flora and the fauna, they are dying, no more life around to give the plant a life, and when the plant dies, I'll die too, my life was extended to them, keeping me alive."

"You need to comeback... to your home."

"I...cant, i tried."

"The mirror?"

"Was broken."

"The ferry girl?"

"Was stopped after ferrying from war, and no souls going up because they are trapped."

"Shit... Yomi?"

"I stopped him from calling me and giving me a message one year ago."

"The cure?"

"Is none existent, this...hell has no cure?"

"You did not EVEN TRY."

"You think i did not? I want to cure mother, whatever it is... its incurable, so we're going to waste our time finding a cure instead of survivors."

"The safest place?"

"None."

"Ahh... the warehouse?"

"Will only hold for one more year without hiei."

"Shit! And the gate?"

"Is completely blocked by enma after an attempt at invasion a year ago, can't be open for five more years."

"You can't pass because?"

"I'm an S class now."

"But you said you're weakening."

"But still an S class with a soul that's connected to my power."

"Use shuiichi's soul."

"Not an option."

"Again because?" Irritation, clearly on Kaitou's face.

"We're completely merged... one thought, one soul, and one mind."

"So we're hopeless case!?"

"Yes."

"Well... see you in hell or heaven. Where ever."

"See you...in next life... if there's any."

A sigh...

"Is there no way to open a gate up there?"

"If I'm stronger... i can, but I'm weaker than a human now."

"I have plenty in three hours' time."

"That's not enough... i need more."

"How about the humans?"

"I'm going to kill them, we need a psychic."

"There's one here..."

Both of them look at the girl soldier, cat look at them in return in confusion.

"She did not know!" Kurama said, kaitou smiled.

"She didn't." He answered, Shu-kun looks confuse.

"Can i ask something first?" Kurama said, eyes fixed straight to his younger brother, Kaitou smiled meaningfully.

"Go on." He said.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked Kaitou's smile widen more, amusement clear on his eyes. _Bastard!_ Kurama thought.

"Ahh... i wonder when would you ask that, we're heading to America...as your baby bro say." Kaitou answered, Kurama's eyes widen, _that's what i want to see, gotcha!_.

"WHAT?"

Unbelievable, it took them what? One whole restless day just trying to find the warehouse and Hagiri won't stop nagging him because he forgot to ask which warehouse Master Genkai was talking about.

"Well... master genkai should have written the location!" He shouted back, trying to get back his wounded, bleeding ego by Hagiri's nagging.

"Tell that to her!" The Sniper answered.

"Will the both of you stop? We're tired, we're hungry and no place to stop to eat, and all the two of you does was shout at each other nonstop!" Keiko shouted, he really is afraid of her, he knows clearly what that hand of hers does in Yusuke's face.

They're in front of meiou high now where they and the others separated. He look inside the school, he remember going inside that school to fetch Kurama when Yusuke got kidnapped back then, the most expensive school in Japan, he shouted Kurama's demon name for the whole school to hear, and the Kitsune almost kill him for that, he notice his fingers twitching, he sighed, _Where are you kurama? I hope you are safe... the warehouse will only hold for a year... we need you!_

"Is that... MY CAR!" Hagiri suddenly said, cutting his musings. He follow where his gaze at, there, in the street, upside down, burned, and look like punched by toguro was Hagiri's car. When suddenly a thought came to him.

"They're in danger... my sis and the others are in danger!" Worry and fear grip him, he don't knot what to do, he is starting to panic and ready to run the whole japan just to find the others right now, Keiko is worried too, eyes wide at the sight of the car.

"They're alive... no one's inside, Genkai, and the others are not weak." Hagiri said softly, like he doubts his own conclusion.

Suddenly, a swarm of student zombies came out of the school, and its worst enough that they haven't eaten anything yet, fighting is not an option right now, that was clear, due to hunger and tiredness trying to run away from zombies at the mall, no sleep and no time to eat, they run again, but they know where the street will lead them, at Kurama's street.

Keiko's feet crossed due to hunger and dizziness, she stumbled at the floor and had a hard time breathing, kuwabara called her and tried to run to her to help her but the swarm of zombies blocking his way made it difficult for him, Keiko is shouting while kicking and shoving the zombies that tried to grab her, and when she was sure the one on top of her were going to bite her on the neck, its head fell, rolling at the pavement, and someone grab her arms and pull her out from under the zombies that tried to eat her. She's so thankful at kuwabara for helping her, but when

He turns to look at him, its Shizuru's face she saw.

"Stand up, there's more coming!" Shizuru shouted, they turn to go to Hagiri and kazuma's side, but a zombie manage to grab Shizuru's forearm, they didn't even notice it on their back due to panic, and before they know it, the zombie's face is on her arms, teeth sinking in her flesh, hot saliva making its way to the wound.

Shizuru's shout echo throughout the whole street, and Kuwabara, after hearing his sister's shout turn to look at her, but paled at the sight, at the zombie's teeth biting her sisters arms, and Keiko, standing there, looking at her like a statue.

"What are you doing? Help her!" Hagiri's voice seem to woke her up, she grab the katana on the pavement that Shizuru was holding earlier, she swung it straight to the walker cutting it from the neck, she swung it repeatedly at the more zombies coming their way and cut more of the head, anger and guilt fuelling her weakening body, Shizuru did not mind her wounds and start kicking and punching other zombies, she look at Keiko's face, wet from tears and blood of the zombies she manage to kill.

"You bastards... you assholes! Go away... i won't let you kill more of my friends... no... More... No... More..." She's so surprise at Keiko's reaction, but she can't do anything, this hell take away more from them.

"Enough... let's go keiko, we need to run!" Shizuru was trying to pull her away but more she tried the more she resist.

"Let's go, we need to go back to the warehouse!" She said and pull her more harder, finally, she complied and let her pull her arm, they run away from the place, all of them as quiet as a student in a library, Hagiri was the one leading them, knowing that no one of them is in their own self or in the mood to decide logically aside from him. They hide on a clinic he spotted when they finally lose all the zombie where they found bandage and medicine which they take and put on one of their bags.

After they all sat on the floor, while alert, he get the bag of canned goods and give each one, he take out the can opener he got from the mall too and they started eating quietly, no one talks, it is not a tense moment though, just no one can talk at what happened, and what it means, and what it will bring to their future, to Shizuru's future, when suddenly, she requested the thing that if it's still Sensui's time, and his mind not opened, he might do it without second thought.

"Hagiri... kill me now!"

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye Shizuru

**CHAPTER 7: Goodbye Shizuru**

A/n: A sad chapter to everyone we're almost there. Sorry for the late update, i've been sick for the past days and can't focus on my story. And now i have a big headache as i'm writing this. Thank you all!

Lets time jump again.

Also thank you sooo much to

Rhyme_Alves ← for the lovely review i received, also Rhyme: i'll try to do my best.. i'm still learning though hehehe.

And.. wait.. does the pacing becoming too fast? Did i need to slow it more? Or something? I really wanna reach the plot now. Hope i didn't make it too fast though.

On with the story!

**JAPAN: The Warehouse**

Four Months after the failure

Its been a long, Hateful, grim and lonely week, Shizuri still trying to help find a survivor as best she could, though they ordered her to rest and sleep, they give her many different medicine, Antibiotic, and any strong anti virus drug they can think off, but nothing seem to have an effect, Kuwabara's personality change dramatically fast. The enigmatic, cheery and strong willed man they know too well seemed to fade so fast at the event, became the serious one who always close himself off. As of now all the survivors they found was still too low in numbers, less than twenty,

And after two weeks, Shizuru started to cough and get sick, becoming weak and passing out when ever she's working too much, and tonight, she invited all her friends thats left on the back of the warehouse where theres a couch, a three big couch, a small table and trees surrounding the warehouse, a bright full moon and twinkling stars on the sky, this should be a beautiful scene if the circumstances are different, she sat on the middle on one of the sofa, next to her was Keiko, on the other side was Kazuma,Genkai, Amanuma and Hagiri on the left side sofa, Keiko's father is busy cooking for dinner.

"Sorry guys, i just wanted to be with you all for the last time." Shizuru said, eyes getting wet.

"What are you talking about sis? Ofcourse not, you'll get better, all we need is to find kurama." Kuwabara said, holding her shaking hands, she shakes her head.

"If he can, he'll cure his mom first.. but he didn't... coz he cant." She answered, Keiko sobbed beside her, she hold her one hand and smile.

"Dont cry please... i'll be fine." She try to console her but they know, nothing she say will make the hurt stop.

"What are we going to do now?" Amanuma asked, tears rolling down his face.

"Hagiri... i'm asking you again what i asked that night.. but this time.. i wont take no for an answer." She demanded, if theres someone who can do it, it would be him, he cant ask Kazuma for the fact he is her younger brother, it is bad enough that she's going to leave him at times like this.

"The answer is still no." He said, she smiled.

"Its for me.. please.. i don't want to die looking like them.. no.. i dont want you all to remember me that way." She said. Theres no use in trying to save her, she's beyond saving point, besides, theres no cure for this infection.

No sis.. he's not gonna do that. I can still find a cure.." Kazuma said, urgently.

"Please! Dont make me suffer anymore, i refuse to experience a worm coming out of my mouth, a breath that smells like dead rat.. i refuse to see my body rotting slowly." She countered, Kazuma got quiet, then cried.

"But.. i don't want you to die!" Kazuma said while crying,

"We all will die eventually, please baby bro..i don't want myself and you all see me that way." She said, Kazuma quieted, he understand, and he has nothing to say to that, he don't want to remember her with a zombie appearance.

"I love you sis." Kazuma embrace her soo hard that she's sure she'll die right now.

"I love you too baby bro." Tears fell from her eyes while Kazuma and Keiko embrace her, Genkai was quiet and Amanuma was crying loudly, Hagiri's face was blank.

"When?" Hagiri asked.

" Tonight." She answered.

"You will die beautiful.. i promise, i still like you though." Hagiri said, it must be an attraction between them forming, but she's glad its just that, nothing more, nothing like what she and Sakyo felt back then... _ahh, i wonder if i ever meet you there!_

That night they drink, try to have a party, TRY, but the attempt cant beat the reality, the loneliness and sadness thats eating them, the reality that Shizuru, a friend, a sister, a team mate, need to die, just because she was bitten by a infected once human. They eat, they talk, play cards, try to enjoy, Amanuma taped everything in a video cam, saying they need to have a beautiful remembrance from her, even saying, "Whats wrong with you guys? She's just going to spirit world to talk to koenma and help him do his paper work you said he's doing." While tears forming in his eyes, trying to laugh, then sobbed softly, after that he cried loudly.

Shizuru walk closer to him, kneel in his back and embrace him, she hold the cam in his hand and turn it so the video recorded them.

"Amanuma... like you said, i'm going to spirit world and help koenma at his work, and i promise..once there i'm going to try and get a help.. and remember this, no matter what happened, dont give up.. yusuke will come and save you all, and save the human world, he's our hero remember, he wont let you all suffer much more, he loves us all.. he loves the human world." She said, consoling the child, Hagiri stand on her back a few feet away.

"Its time... " He said, she nods and stand up, Kuwabara came rushing from the outside and embrace her, cried, telling her how much he love her, and that he'll miss her, he even suggest that he'd follow and she almost bunk him on the head for that.

"No kazuma... baby bro, they need you here... stay here okay?" He nods, she know he understand, and the look on their faces was the one she doesnt want to remember.

"Bring a steel baseball bat and hit that stupid rulers head for hiding under his daddy's pants at a time like this will you!" Genkai said, cutting the mood, they all laugh at that, now thats the scene she wanted to remember, she look at Genkai's eyes in silent thank you, she nods and smiled at her, sadness written in her eyes.

"Lets go.. hagiri." She didn't look back, she don't want to see the sadness in their eyes, all she want to remember was their smiling faces.

Kuwabara's last word she hear finally brought her to tears.

"Goodbye... shizuru."

Aaand CUT. Sorry for a slow, SHORT chapter but i really meant to cut it at that scene, a sad chapter for all.

Next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 8: Spirit worlds action

**CHAPTER 9: Spirit worlds action**

A/n: This is it... The start of the plot. Yaay! Read and

Review guys, sorry for the long wait. Anny suggestions are welcome.

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Koenma is busy pacing his office again, thinking nonstop for things to do, for action that needs to be done, he already tried to send his ferry girls but what can they do? All the talent they have is to get the souls of the dead that's floating around, not a big use, he send twenty of his ogre, none came back, people thought they are a evolved zombie's, well... what's with those psychic zombies running around, powers over flowing like a river with no host or owner to control them, with the soul being still inside, the power never dissipate but still there and nothing to hold onto and control, the effect? It's over flowing and making the owner evolve like a beast, in an ugly and scary form, some as big as Toguro in 100 per cent form, stronger, scarier, more powerful than when they're still alive.

"Lord koenma? What are we going to do now? Your father sent his sdf but they can't do anything, the human world became a poison to them." Botan said, worry and fear for her friends left in the human world scare her, that one of these days, all her friends will one by one came to them.

"Lord koenma!" Someone said suddenly, when they look who it was, their eyes widen, Botan cried suddenly and run to the new comer to embrace her, she hug back, long brown hair flowing in her every move.

"Shizuru... you died?" Koenma said, she nodded in sadness.

"Koenma... the others are in danger, master genkai, kuwabara, keiko, amanuma, hagiri and keiko's father was together when i died. Kurama wasn't found and his family too, shiori... was turned, please, they need your help." She pleaded, tears running down her cheeks, she didn't know dead can still cry.

"We're trying our best, we did all we can shizuru, there's... nothing left to do." Koenma said slowly, head bowed, she closed her eyes and take a deep breath.

"So... all we need to do now is wait for them to die?" She said softly, confirming, suddenly a big voice answer her, booming all over the room.

"No human girl, we're not going to wait for more death, i made a search on how many humans left... they're so few, less than a million." King Enma said, standing in the door in an intimidating way, although it was clear on his face all the hardship he been through, shoulders sagged.

"What do you mean father? Is there another way?" Koenma asked, hope suddenly filled his broken heart for the last resort they need to take. "There is, i told my sdf to prepare, you need to prepare too, make that girl a ferry girl, we need all the help we can get, I'm resting for the action we're going to do." King Enma answered, Koenma is confused so he asked.

"What... action are we going to do?" He asked, hesitating.

"I'm taking down the net... we're going to demon world, the taking down will last for a year, we don't have a choice, better than waiting for five years, tell your ogres to create for a strength booster, all ferry girls will need them, for they will not sleep for a year, they're going to guide all the humans left." The junior gods eyes are so wide, unblinking, he can't believe what his father is saying, wait!

"What's the purpose of taking down the net?" He said in confusion.

"We're going to makai, both of us; we're fetching your tantei and his demon friends." He answered, then he turned back to go to his room, he's not going to stay for them to mock him about asking for help from the demon he throw away and ordered to be hunt down, he knows, deep in his heart he knows, that Yusuke... the demon he hated the most loved the humans too much to let their race dissipate like that.

The next few days, everyone in spirit world was working nonstop in preparation, sdf using their powers to weaken the net, the ogre's working on making a strength boosting potion with failure here and there, Shizuru was being cleansed and prepared for her turning to a ferry girl, but yesterday, she discovered why, almost 3/4th of the ferry girls died trying to save the humans, the human world became a toxic to them, too much deaths lingering around and the trapped soul, all the souls that can't go to their next destination and all the humans left who lost their faith and beliefs to their god, all the grief from humans and souls, all the darkness that grip their hearts, all of it mixed together and became a poison to the holy one's, so that's why only Yusuke and the demons can help, 'we really lose hope'. She said to herself.

King Enma was preparing his powers for the force taking down of the net, because this will take a toll on them, the net was new, and the old net that Kuwabara manage to take down was a million years old and weakening. A year, that's what will take them before they can fully take down the net that he put between Makai and Ningenkai, a six dangerous session. How he hoped all humans can wait that long, all they need to do was hold on for a year, just hold on.

The first session was done on the full moon by Koenma, using all his powers and hitting one part of the net while the SDF works on holding the portal and the other half supporting the other part of the net the junior god was working on, after that he's passed out and slept for days, by that time, Shizuru's the new ferry girl, but they didn't celebrate as required for the new ferry girl for the situation wasn't a good time for one, and Shizuru doesn't like one.

The second session was done by King Enma after two months at the last full moon of the month, leaving the junior god to recuperate for the third session. By that time the booster was created and tested by the ferry girls but the effect last for five hours only and dangerous if used one after another. At those five hours they manage to collect souls as many as they could, but not enough to lift the darkness that's lingered on the Human World. After the effect was gone it left them exhausted and weaker than ever so the boosters were cancelled, and some of them manage to give hope to the other few survivors. Shizuru's new ferry girl body reject the booster and left her weak for days and lose her hope to find the others, Botan was needed on the spirit world for all the preparation needed on weakening the net.

Three more sessions done, one last session left, 10 Months of doing everything to weaken the net, those months all ferry girls and ogres tried, and failed, to contact any humans left, not only because they were in hiding but because they got low on numbers too, in half, and as days and months go by, the human world more and more become a dangerous ground for them. That makes it more hard for the Ferry girls and SDF's to venture on human world and find a lost soul, all the souls that's left behind there became hollow, descended to the darkness of the world, hopelessness and grief and hunt all the fresh souls of the newly died, devouring them, darkening the soul. One ferry girl run to the human world in hopes of finding a friend and end up being devoured by the hollow souls and came back soul less and empty, Botan and Shizuru's plan of going to human world to find their friends stopped by that event.

Fourteen months of hell on Human World, other humans found a stable hiding place, but the slowly dying of plant life makes it more hard for them to survive, animals slowly dying as the plant life dies, humans try hard to survive, find food, find a good place to plant new trees and vegetables and fruits, Master Genkai and the others find a way to keep the plant life alive and stable, they gather more animals like cows, pigs, chickens and any other animals that can be food by breeding them, they gather more plants and seeds and vegetables around the warehouse but not so stable, only one left to keep the life going, keep the plant life and animals still alive, KURAMA, but the Kitsune never found, some of the Special Force that's the America sent was taking shelter with them after their choppers destroyed with the news about how Shuichi Minamino was sent to America to research for cure... but never made it there, the chopper they're riding fell on china and never got the news if they're still alive or not, last message sent was by Commander Lugo who's asking for troops and help, after that and a commotion on the background, the communication died and never got another call. The chopper Dr. Kamiya riding that time who is a few miles away turned and tried to help them mysteriously crashed too, and that's the last news they got from them too, never got another call, and that was 10 Months ago. All the animals and plant life's they are planting survived but not as healthy as they all wished.

Hagiri with Keiko and Amanuma go out of their safety one morning to find survivors 6 Months ago... but never came back. Kuwabara, Genkai and Keiko's father tried their best to find the three missing members of their team and failed. Kuwabara descended more to the sad, lonely and lifeless person he became when Shizuru died, all of them. Genkai witnessed the children's that she learned to love and treasure slowly change and became more distant, the life that she love watching in their eyes slowly died too as the hell continued and the hope of rescue coming seems too far away.

Hatanaka-san and his two adopted boys stayed on the temple they found, they failed to find the two Shuichi, the picture he saw was Shuichi the older with the town's most delinquent children, the one with the slicked back hair and the one with orange hair, his son used to tell him stories of how those two always failed their classes, always ditching every class, brawling on the street and other things children their age shouldn't do. But he don't hate the kids, no he's not going to order Shuichi to stay away from them, even if things were still the same, he's responsible, and their action he believe was due to their upbringing, wanting, needing more attention from family that they never had, it sadden him. Chiryo and Joe started to dig on the backyard to start planting after noticing the plant life around and other places started to dry and died, Hatanaka bred a pig and chicken, a pond not too far away was clean enough to use on animals and other things, after fourteen months, they slowly get used to life they have now, but still not losing hope that one day they will find his two kids, Chiryo get sick after 5 Months of failure, they thought he's becoming one of them but now it's been months and he's not turned, and then it happened again after two Months, it happened five times every two Months, he's cold and then felt hot, convulsing and shaking for the whole night, the first time they don't know what to do, then they got used to it after it happened again, now they're waiting till it happen again, one more month. Hatanaka started to see a faded swirl of colour on the far side of the temple, that's the morning after Chiryo's sickness, a swirl of colour that float on the ground, then after a week it's gone, he thought it's his eyes playing tricks, then it happened again, the morning after Chiryo got sick again, that moment he realized, it is never a coincidence, well he's not surprised, having a demon as step son, walking dead around the world, a demon who possessed his own son, what more unnatural things will surprise him? Surely none.

For two months both King Enma and Koenma prepared for the taking down of the net, both of their power will be needed to the forced taking down. For the last five session they both did, they manage to weaken the net by three times, now to force it down they need to work on it at the same time at the moon's peaks, the SDF opened a portal again, hit the part of the net they're working on for months now, Koenma and King Enma released their power, hitting the net and not stopping until the part melt, after hours of working, they felt their power weaken and all they managed to melt was a small part, if they didn't succeed now, the net will go back to its full strength and the both of them will need five hundred years to do what they manage to do the past months, and that's how long they're power will return in its full strength.  
>A few more and their power will be nothing but a candle's spark, and they're not even halfway yet, suddenly they felt the air shift, their muscles tensed, all the SDF froze and Koenma's eyes widen, he know this power, he know who the person that's coming, the only person who isolated himself with his true love to the world unreachable by others.<p>

"Let me help... i have stronger power stored in me by years of not using it... for the last time... let me make it up to you."

Haaaayyyy… holidays are nearing.


End file.
